The next Great Shinobi War
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Hinata has become fed up with everyone in the village and decides to go find Menma. Once reunited they make plans to start the next Ninja war. Hinata will do anything to make sure Menma becomes ruler over the people of the new world. Rated M for lemon chapters, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

After being beaten by Naruto, Menma would perform a Clone Jiutsu in Kushina's arms to look like Naruto with blonde hair but with Menma's clothes. As soon as Naruto was back in his own timeline the clone in Kushina's arms poofed away. Menma had fled as soon as Tobi left his body. Menma fled the scene using the Clone as a substitution, getting to a small cave just outside the leaf. Menma cringes holding a bleeding wound just above his lower abdomen. Closing his eyes, Menma would focus his chakra and pop his eyes back open. Once opened again, Menma would have the Kyuubi eye on the left but a Sharingan on the right. Kyuubi's chakra starts to rapidly heal Menma's wound however, when he was done and his eyes faded back to normal he held the right eye in pain realizing he has the Sharingan thanks to Obito. Menma would take off the next morning to find a place to practice his new found abilities. Through being possessed by Obito he can see everything he can in his time. He watched Naruto obtain Bijuu mode and this would be found humorous as he could have gone Biju mode the whole time and ended the battle quicker. Menmas pride however, forced him from going all out on Naruto wanting to fight on equal terms with him. Another downfall he comes to terms with also finding out through Obitos eye. He underestimate Naruto's "Sage Mode" and was his key to failure. Menma would laugh it off in a psychotic manner as he decides to be the Obito of his time line so to speak. Menma learns to better control his Sharingan and learn to use both Kyuubis chakra and the Sharingan. One year has passed since Menma went missing again. Menma had actually returned to the village disguised as Ambu. Menma actually had learned that Hinata hospitalized Sakura blaming her for Menmas disappearance. Menma was walking in his disguise towards the entrance of the village knowing Hinata should be walking in from training alone. It was her 9 p.m. Night Byakugon exercises. Right as the two cross paths Menma turns to her and grabs her shoulder, and before she can do any rotation she heard Menma's voice. "Transportation Juitsu!" Menma would say transporting them to "The Forrest of Death". Menma would look at her feeling her rotate knocking him away from her. Sliding back on his feet he would give a sinister laugh. "Whats the matter Hinata? Dont you recognize your..." He pauses as he removes the Anbu hood and mask revealing his face to her. "Favorite Rogue Shinobi?"

Hinata couldn't stand anyone in the village. They all made her sick, even Sasuke who had tried flirting with her and touching her. She was sick of threatening the ignorant boy to fuck off or she was going to kill him. She wanted to watch them all die and she didn't even care about her family. She would kill them all herself if she wouldn't get caught. It was a shock when she had seen what looked like her Menma with Sakura when he couldn't stand her before. Hinata saw right through that fake and decided she would go out and find the real Menma she had come to idolize and see as an equal if not more. He was a leader, a ruler and it excited her to imagine him ruling the world. It was a shock when she had been teleported and taken somewhere away from the village. She had went in her defense mode until she noticed who it was. "There you are. I was going to find you, leaving me in that shit hole was enough to make me want to destroy it myself." She frowned at him putting her arms on her hips.

Looking at Hinata he would smirk before he releases a dark sinister chuckle. Around the time Menma first let The Kyuubi consume his soul, Menma and Hinata had made plans to destroy the Hidden Leaf together. Menma's original plan was to gain control of not just Kyuubi, but all of the tailed beasts. He did not have any plans to become the 10 tailed Jinchuriki like Obito did, rather than just control all Nine at one time. Hearing Hinatas comment he closes his eyes before replying. "I'm sorry Hinata, it was not my intention to leave you hangin. But how did you feel about that blonde Menma? I can't believe that fake beat me with a sage mode. I need to activate a sage mode also but not a toad sage. I don't want warts." Menma would say as his face appeared like he had something in mind.

She wanted to throw up at even the memory of the fake one. "That fake was pathetic and made me want to throw up.. He only won on luck." Hinata had moved her hair from her shoulder, "Maybe there is a way to summon something dark? A toad is not intimidating enough." She leaned against a tree after this. After a moment she gave him a sinister grin, "When we destroy the village I want to kill my clan with my own hands. I also wish to kill that annoying Sasuke." That Uchiha had gotten on her last nerve, touching her and trying to give her flowers. The whole thing made her sick and she almost broke his arm the other day. Her white eyes looked back at him as her smile faded some.

Menma stood there and folded his arms listening to her rant about The Fake, Village and her Clan but when she mentioned Sasuke his face changed from its evil smirk, to a serious one. "Well than, you better get to slaughtering them in their sleep tonight. Because the Village is going to be incinerated tomorrow. Oh and, don't even look at Sasuke. He's mine, I have my own plans for Sasuke." Menma closes his eyes when he opens them again she could see he has a Sharingan in his right eye as the other was blue. Unfolding his arms she could see when it's activated his dark chakra was so intense it was enough to send chills down even her spine. "I'm going to rip his fucking left eye out of his skull and transplant mine! The fool, With the eye I have now his left eye is capable of Amatarasu and in order for him to achieve that he has to kill his best friend, me! But when I put it in my eye it will be activated because I'm going to slaughter my best friend, and smile about it too."

She grinned, "I wanted to have just a little fun torturing him. You can kill him, I just want to see him suffer." She noticed the sun was going down and turned away from him, "I will wait for you at the cliff side outside the village. You will know when I am finished." In a flash she was gone and had gone back to the village. Once everyone was asleep she grabbed her family's heirloom sword they used for ceremonies and began to kill her entire clan one by one. She started with pathetic little Hanabi then moved her way into her parents room. Slicing them so fast they never woke up. Soon she moved onto the others. Once the last one was dead she went to the top of the cliff and waited. She knew it wouldn't take him long before he started to destroy the village.

Once Hinata was cliff side, she would hear the long drawn out booms of an intense battle going on. It would be tough on Hinatas curious mind as she couldn't leave and take the chance of A. Running into Ambu and being arrested for a Genocide on her clan. And B. take the chance of missing Menma. If she uses Byakugon shed see Menma in a heated battle with Sasuke who was very badly hurt while Menma who was in Bijuu mode, appears in no harm whatsoever. Menma uses his right Sharingan to put Sasuke into a very grueling and intense Gen Jiutsu. It would eventually kill him, and Menma releases Bijuu Mode and kneels down pulling Sasuke's Eye out with a smirk on his face as his best friends blood sprays across his face. Taking a deep breath Menma pulls his own eye out and would scream as he shoves the eye of Sasuke in and scream as The Kyuubi cloaks Menma. Taking the red half human half fox form Hinata could see the red Chakra shoot up into the sky, which is bad because if she can see it the whole Village can as well and Menma and the black Kyuubi might run a muck in the Village instead of destroy it.

As she watched the battle proceed she noticed people running out of the village. She frowned, "Tch, can't let that happen now can we?" She ran down and appeared killing those who were trying to escape. She noticed Menma screaming and saw that he was cloaked. , 'Damn at this rate he will kill us both.' She couldn't risk getting killed so once she was sure there was no one else escaping she kept back. Hinata knew he could handle it on his own. If she got close to him he wouldn't tell her from friend or foe. She wasn't willing to kill herself just to get him back to normal. She sent a clone to him instead. She approached him cautiously, "Menma you need to finish the village before anyone escapes. I already had to kill a few, gain control so we can finish this."

Menma would continue to growl up until Hinata's clone arrives. Looking at it he glares as he has justified reason to hate clones now. Listening to her speak to him he closes his eyes until she finishes. When she stops he roars at the clone and runs straight through her like a dandelion and straight towards the real Hinata. She would see menma fly into the air with a jump in the 7 tailed cloak. However, when he lands infront of her he was back to normal, but now he has two sharingan in his eyes. He smirks at her, "Do you really think I'd run a muck? Im much stronger than that now." Walking passed her Menma would look down at the Village like he was plotting. "Are you ready to watch the Village disappear? We both have visual prowess now." Menma would say as she would see a furry brownish black fox tail stick out of his pants. With a solid punch to the ground in which he stood makes a shock go to the floor under the cliff. A giant poof appears and Hinata for the first time in her life saw the full Nine Tails amurge from the smoke and roar. Menma looks back at her with a serious face. "We should marry after we declare the 4th great Ninja war tonight." He would look down at Kyuubi before taking her hand and jumpping down onto Kyuubi's head. Kyuubi, once they were on his head starts to build chakra for a giant Tailed Beast Bomb.

She grinned at him, "No I didn't think you would, but I wasn't taking any chances." As he summoned the Kyuubi she was amazed at how large he was. After hearing his declaration of marriage she raised an eyebrow at him, "You will have to convince me that you are serious about that." She was taken by the hand and led to the top of Kyuubi's head. She watched as it started to gather energy. She watched excitedly as she knew what was coming next.

Wrinkling his nose at her telling him he had to prove himself into the leap. Menma would look at the Village and with all of the chakra Kuruma was gathering, Menma would lift his hand up just as Kuruma condenses the Chakra and his body puffs up a bit. Menma drops his hand in a charge motion. "Kyuubi! NOW!" The Kyuubi would open his mouth releasing the chakra in the form of a wave instead of an orb. Just before it hits the Village, much like in Naruto's time, Minato diverts the Kyuubi's chakra away from the Village with his Kunai. Gritting his teeth in anger, Menma would activate Bijuu mode while still using Sharingan. "This is a day I wished would never come..." Menma would look down. He feared very few people but his father frightens him to no end at all. It wasn't physical fear as much as he had a close bond with his father. Looking back at Hinata he had almost a sad look on his face. "I can't do it... Not me... We have to retreat for now because my father is too much for you. I could probably take him but... I can't. I have a plan..."

She had watched as the attack was diverted. Hinata frowned and looked at him understanding what happened. "I follow you where you go. We destroyed most of the village and most of them are dead." She nodded at him and held onto his waist as they stood on the Kyuubi. "Let's go now. We will get revenge soon." Her white eyes looked up into his. Even she knew she wouldn't stand against his father. They would retreat and follow his plan.

Menma would than get a sharp idea on how they can still declare a great Ninja War in that very same night. Menma would than close his left eye and his right Eye begins to transport him, Hinata and Kyuubi. When they reappear they were right outside The Village Hidden in The Stone. The Stone shinobi on watch that night began sounding the tailed beast alert to the whole Village. Menma would smirk while in Bijuu mode standing up. He looks back at her. "Wait here it's time to wake the elderly." Menma would than take off into the sky using his chakra to make him levitate, the "Free Flight Technique". He flew right over the Tsucikage's living quarters. Holding his hand out what looks like his "Great Spiraling Ring" he used on the leaf before his battle with Naruto. However this Ring had three rings around a black and purple orb and its chakra was of the Nine Tails. "Great Spiraling Beast Bomb!" Menma drops the bomb and it drops towards the home. The Kyuubi would cover Hinata with his tails shielding from the explosion as it causes a massive landslide decimating nearly half of the population. Looking down he could see The Tsuchikage laying bloody and battered in the rubble. Laughing evilly Menma looks down at the Tsuchikage and starts the declaration of war, Menma reaches out to Hinata with a Chakra arm and pulls her into him holding her as they float above him. "Pass this along Old Man! I am here by declaring the 4th great Ninja war. You better rally your alliances. My plan is to kill all of the Kages and unify this world into one giant Village run by me! I'm no Kage... I'm a devil." With that, Menma would transport him and Hinata to the cave that was serving as his hide out when Naruto defeated him. Transporting them to the living quarters Menma would finally let go of his Bijuu mode and Sharingan. Unlike most transplants because Menma went into his cloak after the transplant his body healed like it was his own blue eye so it evened out. He wants the missing Eye of the Uchiha play boy a mystery for now. He looks at Hinata with a smirk as walks over to a table that has two chairs. Menma would take a seat looking up at her. "Now... My plan to bring down my father is to seek help from the only Shinobi who can kill him... I have to reanimate Madara Uchiha! With his guidance and wisdom, I can become the Sharingans modern day successor with Sasuke's eye! And he can do what I'm afraid to do."

She had been thrilled by the idea of Menma ruling over everyone. She didn't care what her title was as long as she was by his side. When he had pulled her to him and declared war she had to admit it was quite the turn on. When they had returned to his so called 'home' as a make-shift hideout she grinned at him as he sat. She joined him at the table and listened to his plan. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you think he will try to control you or use you until you aren't needed? What if he tries to turn on you?" She leaned back in her chair curiously. Hinata knew he wasn't stupid enough to let someone else control him let alone have them turn on him, but there was always a possibility.

Menma looked at her and she could see he was actually listening to her concerns and he looks up making his cheek twitch. He sat there and pondered what his options were for said situations. Looking at her he'd give her a reassuring smile while folding his arms. "Well than I'll just run a muck with Kyuubi and rip em to shreds I guess." He would say rather confidently before looking at her. He looks her up and down licks his lips, leans foward in the chair like he was going to hit he with a really sexy pick up line and instead goes out of left field. "Ya know, yer crazier than me, there Ivory Eyes! I couldn't bring myself to kill Minato. Tell me... How was it for you? To kill your family?" She could see he was rather embarrassed that he is trying to lead her and isn't even on her level when it comes to doing the most disgraceful genocide.

Author's notes: I want to thank the Menma I have been roleplaying with to supply such amazing work. I don't usually make my roleplays into stories, but this one was just too amazing not to. There are so few stories with Menma and Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! This chapter has a Lemon. If you are not the proper age I suggest you skip to the end. Others enjoy. (Also warned the rest of the lemons tend to get a bit steamy. If you are offended by language, clawing and animalistic qualities I would suggest skipping them.)

She grinned sadistically and raised an eyebrow and thought if he hadn't realized the blood splattered on her was her family's and not of the villagers that she made sure didn't escape. "I quite enjoyed their screams and confusion as I ran the sword through their flesh." She remembered the very confused look on her father's face before it turned into one of pain after she heard it cut through him. Almost shivering in pure pleasure at the thought. "I would do it again if I could." Hinata had remembered the sword was still at her side and she removed it letting it fall to the ground.

Menma would nod to everything she said. Menma would look up at her as she looked straight into his Gen Jiutsu. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hinata did it he just had to see for himself. Seeing everything he released her from her mind reading his left eye went back to blue. "Wow, you sure seemed to drag it out with Hanabi didn't you?... You're brutal..." His eyes would change to the Kyuubi eyes. "I like it!"

She grinned at him, "I despised her the most. So weak and useless." Hinata leaned back in the chair after removing her bloody jacket. With her arm draped over the back of the chair she looked around, "What will we do now?" She had looked back at him with a raised eyebrow as if she was starting to get bored. The blood was starting to dry and it made her skin itch, "I could use a bath, have a waterfall near this hideout of yours?"

Menma would smirk holding his Stomach as Kyuubi got a bit restless from Hinatas obvious advances. Menma would stand up and hold his hand out helping her out of the chair. He starts to walk deeper into the cave. "Luckily for you, the cave leads into a hot spring..." Menma leads her into a dark steamy spring that had a dark royal blue hue inside. Menma would smile looking at her. "Will these accommodations fit Madam?"

She smirked and nodded, "This will do just fine." At this point she didn't care if he was standing there or not. She removed her top then removed her shorts, she hadn't worn underwear so it was one less thing to worry about. Never cared for a bra since her chest never fit into one. She stepped into the spring and relaxed, "Much better." She hadn't mentioned that her large chest had a habit of weighing her down and their buoyancy in the water. "So when do we make the next move?" She asked with her head turned from him.

Menma would hear her reply to his joke and wold see her close a little bit of distance between them before he saw her pull her fishnet top off and Menma's eyes widen as he saw her breasts fall out one at a time. His face turns a light pink but when she turns around to push her shorts of his face went red seeing her bare ass. For some reason her lack of underwear was attractive to him. Seeing her sit in the hot water and watches as her breasts float he couldn't even answer Hinata. He just stood there with his eyes wide and his face red, to Hinatas delight.

She raised an eyebrow and turned her head to see him red. She stood with the water covering below her hips, "What are you staring at? I'm sure you've seen a woman naked before." The water was dripping off her and she started to get cold, "Air in a cave is too damn cold." She got back in the water and relaxed. Hinata moved to rest her arms on the side of the spring, "I think I have your full attention someone where else." She pointed smirking.

Menma would widen his eyes when he saw Hinata stand up again and face him. Indeed he was a little chubby but he had more in store for her. Hearing her say he's seen a naked woman before he blinks and smirks, "Indeed, but none of them are quite as... Perfect as you... Saku- oooop..," He stopped himself as he almost accidentally slipped out that he was with Sakura once. "Hey how about I join ya in there?"

She frowned hearing that pink haired bitch's name. "I never want to hear that cunt's name." She had hoped she could have killed her since it was well over due, but she hoped he had done that for her. At his question she shrugged, "You can do as you wish." She watched him as she let the water drip from her finger tips. Her white eyes scanned his body, which was always her favorite. She always enjoyed seeing his chest, it was proof of how strong he was.

Menma would smirk pulling his coat from his torso exposing his smooth, athletic chest and hairless abs. Menma would remove his arm sleeves and would loosen his pants. Removing his pants he too wasn't wearing any underwear as well. At half mast his cock was about 8 inches and hung right in the middle of his thighs. Menma would smile and slowly enter the hot water next to her. Instantly he shows he isn't shy by closing all distance between them. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he starts to kiss Hinata placing his free hand on the back of her neck as he expressed his feelings towards Hinata. "I couldn't ask for a better partner in... OUR war..." He would say showing Hinata he hasn't forgotten that World conquest was her dream when they were chunin.

She grinned sadistically as he undressed. "Still quite the sexy fox aren't you?" Hinata watched him get in then wrap his arm around her. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his lips on hers. She had to admit she liked it when he said it was their war. "I couldn't ask for one better myself." Her eyes closed as she let her head rest back against his arm. She felt at ease for the first time, not worrying about those annoying pitiful villagers.

Menma smirks as he lays her head back against the edge of the spring planting small kisses on her neck as he begins to rub his finger tips on her side. Menma begin to trail his tongue down her throat between her breasts until his head was submerged. She would feel his tongue stop on her clit in the water as he starts to eat her out underneathe the hot water. He would swirl his tongue around her clit reaching his left hand up using his index finger and thumb lightly pinch her nipple.

Hinata blushed softly biting her lip as he kissed her neck. Her mouth dropped open as she left his tongue down her chest. Her hips jumped when she felt his tongue against her clit. She let a moan slip out of her mouth as he ate her and pinched her hard nipple. Hinata let her head fall back as she rolled her hips. Her eyes closed in pleasure. She spread her legs wider for him as her back arched.

Menma would pop his head out of the water for a breath before going back in. Menma would slide his tongue inside of her beautiful pussy pulling his free right hand to her left ass cheek and would resurface again moving his hand that was on her breast to her back lifting her up onto the ledge moving between her legs leaning down licking and sucking on her hard nipple he was playing with earlier. Menma pushes his cock head but just the head. Pulling it out he heard it make a wet pop coming out from how wanting she is. He would do it once more but this time flexed the cock to make his head expand some before pulling it out again. "Hinata, I know that at times I seemed too busy to really take time to spend with you but... I've always loved you..."

She moaned softly enjoying his tongue against her. Hinata was surprised when he lifted her out of the water and set her on the edge. It felt even better when his mouth was on her breast. As soon as she felt the head of his cock inside her she gasped and moaned tilting her head back. Hearing him say he had loved her made her heart jump in her chest. She looked down at him as her hips were starting to move on their own, "Not just for my body?" She raised an eyebrow at him very intrigued.

Menma looks down at Hinata and runs his hand up her stomach to her breasts passed them to her neck, placing both on the sides of her neck after her question. "I love your body but I'm in love with..." Menma leans down kissing her fore head to symbolize her genius brain, "I love you because you are the real one who pushed me to give into Kurama's hatred... Every idea I've had has been for you... I made you a promise long ago that you will rule the world. I will carry you there and you can give birth to our perfect children ontop of the ashes of the former filth of this world!" He would say before pushing himself deep inside Hinata. No more teasing, it was time for him to make love for the first time, not sex, sex was too vulgar to describe what was about to happen.

She had bit her lip at his words. It was the first time he had complimented her and she liked it. Hinata had grinned at his statement and touched his face, "I have wanted to see you rise up and rule over the pitiful, weak filth of the world. My station doesn't matter as long as you are on top." She had gasped when he entered her so roughly. She had still been pure until this moment and she made sure that it was all his to take. She ran her tongue against his bottom lip, "Now claim what is rightfully yours." She felt no pain as she rolled her hips against his pressing him into her deeper.

Menma would look up and roll his eyes back in pleasure, she was so warm and tight it nearly made him fill her up right than and there, Kurama would see Menma losing his grip and smacks him in the back of the head like he was breaking a Genjiutsu. "She's finally giving herself to you don't break in the first few seconds Menma!". She would see him regain his composure pulling her left leg up and around his back as he would pull in and out of her at a steady speed. He would slide all the way in her entering her womb releasing a good bit of precum wiggling his hips some to get every crevasse of her looking into her white eyes. "Oh I'm going to take it and run with it..."

She moaned and tilted her head back as he kept plunging into her. Her hands gripped his hair as he lifted her leg over his shoulder. Hinata bit her lip as her hips moved on their own against his. "This feels amazing." When he entered her womb she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. She grabbed his free hand and placed it on her breast. "I want to feel more." She moved her hips against his quicker enjoying the friction.

Menma would feel himself slip deeper into Hinata and he grunts he starts to use his teleportation Jiutsu. When they finish teleporting they were in Menma's bed very deep in the huge cave. Menma chose this cave, for one simple reason. If an enemy came in looking for him it would take him too long. Continuing with grinding his hips he leans up grabbing both her nipples with both hands before he began to slowly pick up the pace. He looks up moaning as he continues to thrust at a moderate pace reaching one hand down rubbing her clit.

Hinata was surprised when he teleported them to his room. Her back arched as he continued to grind his hips into her and grabbing her nipples. She bit her lip letting her hips move against his. She had to admit that she liked when he was rough with her. It showed his dominance and only he could do that do her. She ran her nails down his back moaning in pure ecstasy. Grinning as she made herself tighten around his cock. Looking up into his eyes, "Claim me over and over."

Menma for the first time since Letting Kurama in felt a warm sensation in his belly and heart. He widened his eyes looking confused and his eyes drift to the right narrowing his eyebrows. He looked like he was in deep thought. Menma walks into the space of Jinchuriki hosts. Looking at his Kyuubi he could see him glowing an orange-ish hue. "Kurama, are you okay? Everything feels warm..." Kurama looks down at him blushing as he nods sitting with his legs crossed. "Yes Menma, I'm just going to allow you to love her. It was too hard trying to suppress those feelings from the moment you entered that spring, enjoy yourself kid..." Menma would smile brightly as he snaps back to reality, and kinda released a small giggle as he continues to move his hips back and fourth.

Hinata had been watching him as he seemed to be talking in his mind. She smirked and nipped at his bottom lip, "You are slowing down Menma, getting distracted?" She grinned and moved her hips against his quicker. Her tongue reaching out against his chest. She moaned enjoying the taste of his skin. Her back arching as she made herself tighten around him again letting her pussy milk his cock.

Menma would smile as he would feel her nip at his bottom lip and his heart flurries at the warm feeling his heart put out a hot loving wave as he shakes his head, "Distracted from you? Never... I just love you so much is all." Menma would say leaning back lifting her legs up spreading them. Turning his head to the right he kisses her calf as he pumps his hips hard, his hips clapping against her nice pale ass.

Hinata gasped as he lifted her legs spreading them. Her back arched as he fucked her harder. She bit her lip as her hips moved back against him, matching his thrusts. She ran her nails down his chest as her eyes rolled back and closed. Her free hand rubbing her clit.

Menma would release a grunt as he continue to thrust into Hinata groaning as he suddenly pulls out. Stroking his cock he would turn her over and gets her ass up nice and high making it super tight. Easing his cock in he groans starting to pump his hips, starting slow but eventually starts to pick up sped while his left hand was on her hip and his right hand was squeezing her ass.

She clenched her teeth as he entered her. Hinata arched her back as he started to move faster. She moaned as he gripped her ass. Wondering if he was bold enough to give it a nice hard slap? She bit her lip and moved her hips back against him. Moaning his name as she moved her hips quicker against him.

Menma would close his eyes as the sheer shape and softness was enough to milk him empty. Giving her ass a good squeeze before gives it such a slap it would send chills up her spine. Menma would let out a groan as she could feel his cock squirt some inside of her. Being that its been so long since he has released any seed she could feel that his cum was very thick and extra hot. He did just cum an excessive amount but he was still not done as he had a decent bit more as he continues to thrust into his lover. Leaning over her back he grabs her hands and locks his fingers with her still grinding himself into her pussy and lays his lips right into her ear, "I love you, always have, always will. I will protect you with every fiber of my being and we will be the leaders of our new revolt taking down every one who thinks they can take us. Now, are you ready to plant more seeds?" Menma would ask leaning back up, he would reach up her back and grab her hair and yank her up reaching his other hand around her body starting to pound into her as he fondles her big breasts.

Hinata had gasped at his words. It turned her on more hearing him say things like that. She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes my love, claim me and fuck me until dawn." Her back arching at his slap to her ass. The sting sending chills up her spine. Her pussy continued to milk his hot cock. When he pulled her hair she cried out in pleasure moaning his name. "Mmm yes claim your bitch." She hissed as her body shuddered.

Menma would grunt and moan as he felt Hinatas pussy tighten around his cock. He could feel she felt just as good as he did. Menma would continue to thrust into his beautiful heiress's pussy. Still holding her breast rather tightly he releases it as he was about to cum, deep in Hinata's womb, filling her with his hot seed. Menmas eyes were that of the Kyuubi, showing that whenever a male Jinchuriki climaxes and passes his seed, he give his seed Kyuubi chakra to pass on to his young. Menma would narrow his eyelids as he moans as the added chakra also adds to his pleasure during his heavy climax. moving his hand to her stomach he wiggles his hips to get the last few squirts of cum out of himself, "Oh my god..." He would slump foward with her pulling out of her and falling to the side of her, his eyes back to normal. He looks over at his panting princess and blushes with a smile, "You... are perfect..." He says trying to catch his breathe.

Hinata had cried out as she started to climax. Her juices coating his cock as he thrust and came deep into her womb. Her body shuddered at the feeling and arched her back. She fell with him and relaxed panting. She left her hips up to make sure his seed stayed in her womb as long as it could. She blushed softly looking up at him. "You are.. Amazing as well love." She leaned over and kissed him moaning softly.

He looks over at her seeing her lift her ass up in the air again. It took him a minute to realize what she was doing but when he did, Menma would blush deeper as he was so happy she was keeping his seed in her. Menma would roll on his side looking into her beautiful white eyes placing his hand on the side of her cheek, moving his thumb in circular motions. During everything that was happening Menma was marked for terrorist acts and Hinata had been branded a Genocidal Traitor by the leaf. Tsunade would send the team of Guy, Chojin, and Kakashi after them. While Menma layed in the bed with Hinata he would hear Kakashi's voice, "So... There you to are... Well, I'd say we caught you guys with your pants down now!"


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! This chapter contains a very steamy Lemon. If you are easily offended by spanking, anal, an animalistic qualities or are under age then you need to skip or not be reading.

She had smiled softly at him as he touched her cheek. Hinata was enjoying this moment with him and knew they would have much more later. It was starting to get cold in the cave even with the hot spring warming the small room. When he had heard a familiar voice she jumped up quickly and grabbed the kunai she usually had hanging off her shorts. She held it up in front of her ready to kill him. She looked at Menma as if asking 'How?'. There was no way someone could have found them and so quickly.

Kakashi would give Hinata a reassuring smile as he could see the very confused look on her face, "I tracked Hinata's scent here using Pakoon. The scent got stronger as as you two started to... Well.. You know!" Kakashi would tilt his head into the smile. Menma would glare and growl at Kakashi jumping off the bed still naked punching him in the face and send him flying down the hall leading to his room knocking him back into Guy and Chojin. While the two catch Kakashi Menma threw a Great Spiraling ring at Kakashi in hopes the explosion will bring the cave down ontop of them. Powering up to Bijuu Mode clothes were materialized onto him and he flies towards Hinata gripping her mesh top and jacket as she had her shorts. Before the ring hits Kakashi and begins the giant explosive orb, Menma flies right through the top of the huge mountain as the ring expands starting to bring the entire mountain down ontop of Kakashi, Guy and Chojin. He floats with his naked Love above the imploding Mountain, watching it fall. Menma would smirk as he looks at her, "That takes care of them!"

She moved quickly with Menma as they flew through the mountain top. As he held her she put on her top and quickly slid on her shorts. Hinata frowned as they were starting to come down, "Even the spring didn't wash off my scent... damn him." She growled and was angry at herself. Out of everyone in the village to survive they just had to be the ones. She activated her Byakugan and looked at the mountain still seeing them inside. "They aren't dead... yet." She used her back up explosive kunai and gave the paper a small kiss smirking before she threw it at the mountain causing another explosion. She really hoped one of them would be too injured and want to leave or try to fight. That Kakashi was usually so useless, she really wished he had that sword now.

Menma would stand back and let go of his Bijuu Mode. Menma would look at Hinata feeling Guy's power amping up. Looking at Hinata he starts to get on his hands and knees, "Hinata! Fend Guy off for a bit for me... He may be releasing the 7th gate, be careful..." Menma would say closing his eyes. She could see Menma starting to build Nature chakra and the longer she watches it build she could see what looks like a curse mark all over his body in the form of tiger stripes. Suddenly the rubble explodes and Guy charges out with a war cry. Menma wasn't finished yet as this Sage mode needs a lot more Nature energy than any other as it has the perfect Tai Jiutsu style also working like gentle fist hitting chakra and pressure points for each strike.

Hinata nodded at him and made sure her genkai was at full power. She darted towards Hai with her twin lion fist. Dodging his attacks as she tried to hit his chakra points. Her fist barely hitting his arm, the slight touch of chakra held push him back. Turning quickly she used the distraction to hit his opposite arm. She watched as his arm, starting at the elbow, stopped receiving chairs. She watched him closely trying to bide more time. Hai came back with his other hand and hit her side. She yelped feeling her body go flying. She used a kunai to try and stop herself. Hinata felt a throbbing pain in her side and ran angry at him with flat palms in front of her. He was proving difficult as she tried to hit him. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to fend him off.

As Hinata was just questioning her will to continue fighting. She would hear a loud crack and Guy disappeared. When she would look up she would see Menma had sage eyes and they were mixed with Kyuubi as he was pissed at Guy for hurting his Hinata. Guy didn't disappear he was just punched so hard he was sent flying back into the mountain. Seeing guy fly back Hinata would see Menma take a rather unorthodox stance bending his knees and holds his right hand just above his head and his left hand down between his crotch. When Guy finally reaches him again Menma would growl lifting his left foot kicking him in the chin, bringing the hand by his crotch up and punches Guys sternum. This punch would make Guy lose his breathe bending fowards falling to a knee, "TIGER PAW!" Hinata could see Menma's chakra focus into his right hand and with an open fist, Menma smacks Guy in the face making him slam so hard in the ground it made a small crater in the ground. Guys eyes were glassy as he was barely conscience, "Touch Hinata again, and I'll eat you alive!"

As Hinata watched him attack Guy she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to see Kakashi holding her. Pulling her hand back as she tried to get away from him. "I can't let you go." She growled as she flung her flat palm into his arm. At the same time she used her foot to try and knock him off balance but he vanished as a substitute. Becoming angry, she used her Byakugan spotting him. Using her twin lion fist she moved quickly, jumping up into the tree he was in and punching causing the tree to burst. Her fist had connected with his ankle using him to move back. She was starting to see red not knowing her eyes were changing. Running faster she slammed her fist into his chest sending him into the ground. She stood panting as her hands seemed like claws. The lions faded from her wrists as she stood over his unconscious form. "Never touch me again.." She looked over seeing Menma, her eyes fading white.

Menma would look up at Hinata seeing her fighting Kakashi with all of her heart. When she hit the susbstitution, Menma's eyes drift up to the tree in which Kakashi was in. Guy starts to move some and Menma would look down at him and would kneel down pulling his head up by his hair. Stretching Guys eyes wide, Menmas eyes spin into both Sharingan placing him under his Genjiutsu. Standing back up he heard the crash of Kakashi getting hit with the Twin Lion Fists. Jumping over to Hinata, Menma places his hand on her shoulder, "Well Kakashi its been fun but I think Guy needs you to break him. Of two different Genjiutsu of two different Sharingan." Menma than throws a dead Pakoon at Kakashi's feet. "Follow us now mutt!" With that Menma would use Obito's Transportation Jiutsu to take them to a location near the Village hidden in the sand. It was a cave in a mountain deep in the desert.

Hinata grinned down at Kakashi feeling him touch her shoulder. She turned to him putting her hand on his chest. As they transportated to a new hide out she held onto him. She looked back at him smirking. "Seeing you fight was amazing." She backed against the wall and grinned at him. She licked her lips closing her eyes, "That chakra you put inside me felt good." Hinata ran a finger down his chest, "Maybe this time we won't be interrupted."

Menma would look into Hinatas beautiful white eyes, and with a smile Menma would pull her into a tight hold. The whole time they were fighting Menma felt worried that Hinata would get hurt and not to mention the baby he tried to make with her, "Hinata... Are you sure it's smart for you to join me in this war? What if it causes complications to the young one?" Menma would ask Hinata with much worry and fear in his tone.

She looked at him and frowned, "I want to fight with you. I can handle myself and if I do get pregnant I can protect it." Hinata took his hand and looked at him seriously, "I will not die so easily. Remember, besides you I was the top of the class. The chakra the Kyuubi supplied before has been mixing with my own." She looked down at her hand and remembered when she changed slightly. Even she didn't fully understand what happened, but it felt amazing to have such power.

Menma would look into Hinatas eyes as she attempts to reassure him. Narrowing his eyes at the thought of ever losing her. Closing his eyes Menma would sigh and smile opening his eyes looking straight at her. "Ok Hinata, I think I can get over it. But be warned, you're never to leave my side. And the first close call you have, I'm pulling you out faster than the speed of my father." Menma would look up and around the cave they were in. Walking over to a rock that was poking out of the wall. Pressing it in a square shaped trap door opens and reveals a staircase. It would seem this was Menma's main hideout. This staircase leads to a very long passage that leads into a few secret passages underneath the Hidden Leaf that not even Gaara was aware of. Taking two narrow passages they lead into Menma's living chambers.

Hinata nodded at him understanding his concern. She noticed he had opened a passageway and followed him into his living chambers. It was a nice size and felt cool despite being hot outside. She sat down on his bed and looked at him, tilting her head a little, "So what happens now? Are you still going to try and revive Madara?" She was still a bit concerned that if he did he would be betrayed or he would try to use her as a leverage and she wasn't about to be used as a bargaining chip.

Menma would smile as he closed his eyes. As Hinata would sit back on his bed, she could see the red and yellow sage eyes disappear along with the tiger stripes he had on his body. Unfortunately he was unable to receive his full power of the Tiger Sage just yet. Walking over to her Menma would hear her concerns about Madara. His legend of being a goddly shinobi were never forgotten. However, Menma wields not just the Kyuubi's strength but two different Sharingan. With the abilities of Sasuke, Obito, and himself Menma was sure of his abilities to handle Madara. Closing his eyes with a reassuring smile he directs it at her. "Hinata... I have the abilities of 3 men and Matoa The King of Tigers. I have more techniques than he does. I will rule this earth, and..." Menma takes Hinatas hand looking into her eyes. "You will have equal if not greater privilege in OUR empire as my Empress and mother to our brand new heirs to the Hyuuzumaki Empire!"

She smirked at him hearing his words. It made her happy to hear of how he would rule the world. Hinata was more than happy to be his empress. She got up from his bed and stood in front of him. "Perhaps we could try again before we were rudely interrupted. Unless you have something else planned?" Hinata placed her hand on his chest.

Menma would listen to Hinata and right as she got done she would see Menma's eyes roll back into his head as his head slumps. This happens to Jinchuriki when their beast pulls them into their mind to talk to them. When he looked back up at Hinata he had a weird look, "It looks like you aren't the only one who is concerned about my Madara plan. Kurama just told me if I want my father taken care of than he will kill him for me by taking my body and basically drive it for me, and if need be I can summon Kurama and he'll eat him." Menma would place his hands on her hips narrowing his eyes in a very sexy look as he didn't forget her question. "And as for where we were... How about you let those puppies out and we can get back to what we were doing my love."

Hinata almost smirked when he mentioned her chest. She had no problem taking her netted shirt off. Her breasts had bounced as she threw her shirt to the floor. Walking seductively over to him as her hips swayed. Moving to straddle him as he sat, placing her legs on either side of his hips. "I like that idea. Maybe you can show me that full amount of stamina?" Hinata licked her lips and nipped his bottom lip pressing his hands onto her breasts. She loved when he was rough with her, she was far from delicate.

Menma wasn't expecting Hinata to respond so fast to what he said. When she pulled her top up he would feel her tits fly out and bounce off his face. This almost made Menma become erect instantly as he loved how freaky his Empress was. Feeling Hinata close the distance between them. Looking up at Hinata he pulls her erect nipple into his mouth using both his hands to smack her ass on each cheek one time immediately squeezing them looking up at her he pulls her nipple from his mouth with a pop. "Im about to fuck you like you've never been fucked before!" Menma would say with confidence before standing up, grabbing her by her arms and tosses her onto the bed with a slight bounce. Menma slowly pushes his pants down passed his long half flaccid cock reaching down with his hand shaking his dick a bit.

Hinata gasped at being tossed on the bed. She bit her lip as she watched him remove his pants. Quickly sliding out of her shorts she laid there completely nude smirking at him. "Mmm then come here and prove it." Turning over she got on her hands and knees spreading her legs for him. She knew his animal side would enjoy this view the most. Using her fingers to spread her entrance open showing him she was already wet. Wiggling her hips a little at him as she smirked.

As Hinata would start to steam from getting so hot his eyebrows raise as he watches her get on her hands and knees spreading her legs seeing this position made her ass look huge and perfect. He could feel his cock raising up that's how fast he was being turned on. When she wiggled her hips and open her pussy she would see his eyes change to the Kyuubi eyes. "Oh so you're requesting me hmm?" He smirks with his K-9's showing he grips her ass cheeks with his hands allowing her to feel Menma's sharp nails from when he is being driven by the Kyuubi. "I warn you... I'm not going to be as sweet as Menma."

Hinata grinned sadistically at him as he became more animal-like. She moaned at the feel of his nails on her ass. Hearing his words she smirked, "Who said I was asking for sweet?" Thrusting her hips back she made his cock slam into her hot pussy, moaning as her back arching. Biting her lip as she tightened around him. "Show me that true power you have." She almost purred out as she tested him.

Menma's Kyuubi eyes would widen as he felt Hinatas hot pussy slide around his hard dick. He would growl some squeezing her ass harder as he pulls one foot up beside her knee and would start to thrust his hips into her ass as he moves his hands up to her hips gripping them tightly. Menma would look down seeing Hinatas ass bounce with each thrust of his hips

Hinata moaned biting her lip and arched her back, raising her ass a bit more. Grinning as she made herself grip his cock harder. Her hands gripping the bed as she pushed back against him. "Mmm yes harder faster." She cried out almost purring as he fucked her. Her breasts swinging and bouncing to his thrusts.

Menma would grunt as he continues thrusting into her. When she raises her ass up he takes his hands, slides them up to her sides and flips Hinata over on her back. Menma has so much raw power when he is over taken by the fox, she spun on his cock twice before landing on her back. She could see every detail on his face from his red fox eyes, to his more jagged whiskers on his face. He lifts her legs up onto his shoulders and leans foward almost bringing her knees to her shoulders as he starts to claim her some more thrusting every inch of him in her, his cock pushing into her womb with each heavy rough extension. He looks down into her eyes, "When this brat cums, I'm going to split. I will seal half of my chakra inside of you giving you an orange fox. You shall also be my Jinchuriki!" Kurama would say as he continues to ravage her like a horny dog.

Hinata groaned in pleasure as he flipped her on her back and thrust her hips back against his. Her back arching as he fully accepted his cock deep inside her. She grinned at him and gripped his arms. "I fully accept that Kurama." Hinata moaned tilting her head back as she had her pussy milk his cock. She was quite willing to do anything he asked her to do. Biting her lip hard making it bleed slightly and licked her lip, her eyes rolling back as she matched his thrusts.

Menma would lean back up holding her ankles up seperating them arching his back as he starts to thrust upwards as he could feel himself scraping her inner walls. "Menma is going to be pissed that I'm using this Jutsu, but he knows I don't care what pisses him off... SHADOW CLONE JIUTSU!" A clone of Menma would appear. He looks down seeing his cock was hard in his pants as well. The clone would perform the hand signals for a summon. "Summoning Jiutsu!" He would shout as the Cermonial Throne used for the Eight Trigram Seal appears.

Hinata moaned in pleasure as he continued to fuck her. Her back arched as she looked over at the clone licking her lips. Curling her finger for him to come over to her as she grinned. She wanted to taste his hot cock inside her mouth. Letting her tongue roll across her lips and grabbing her chest watching him. Making her pussy tighten more around him.

Menma would continue to thrust into her pussy as his clone summons the throne. Seeing her taunt his clone in her very seductive way, the possessed Menma would chuckle evilly as he looks down at her. "You want the both of us do you? Hmph, Menma was right.. You're freakier than you look. Luckily for you.." Menma would lift her up still deep in her pussy, "That turns me on!" Kurama would say before taking a seat on the throne. The clone would than stand on the arms of the throne unhinging his belt letting his pants fall down his cock springing out inches from her face. "Suck it Hinata, show us how bad you want to be stuffed by your Menma!"

Hinata gasped feeling him move to sit down. Bouncing on his cock as she watched the clone unzip his pants and pull out his hot cock. She licked her lips and reached her tongue out to rub it against the tip before moving her head to take all of it into her mouth. Relaxing as she moved her head quickly. She folded her tongue under his cock and moved it the opposite direction she was sucking. Moaning more as she became more turned on than before. Her pussy becoming wetter as she swallowed the taste of his cock. Her breasts bouncing against his chest. 'Mmm fuck even his clone has a hot tastey cock.' She thought to herself as her eyes watched him.

Menma would groan some as he felt Hinata bouncing on his cock. Feeling her warm soft breasts bounce against his chest, Menma would grit his teeth and grab a hold of her soft jiggly ass. Spreading her cheeks as she rode him he grins looking up at the clone seeing him remove his black ninja pants. The clone would groan when she pulls his cock into her mouth and begins to bob her head. The clone looked as if he was in hevan as he felt her hot mouth on his cock, shivering with pleasure when he felt her hot lips sliding up and down his hard cock, feeling it slide against all the grooves of his clones baby stick. The real Menma looks up at her. "You want us both to fuck you? Tell me how bad you want it."

Hinata smirked and released the clones cock with a pop licking her lips. Still bouncing on his cock she leaned down and nipped at his chest. "Mmm yes fill me fully." She lifted her waist showing her full ass to the clone.

Menma would look into her eyes with his Kyuubi eyes as the clone looks down seeing her arch her back a bit to expose her bouncing ass to him. The clone would grab her by the shoulders while her ass was perched like that and pushed her down on Menma's cock so she wasn't bouncing any more. Getting on his knees, the clone starts to lick her asshole reaching his hand around playing with her clit. His plan was to use his spit as lube so it wasn't painful for her asshole to take his stiff rod. Continueing this for about 10 minutes, when he finishes he would crouch slightly as he starts to slowly push his hard cock inside almost cumming from how tight the first few inches. "Oh fuck!" The clone exclaims as she would feel his cock shoot a squirt of Precum deep inside of her ass. The real Menma grins pulling her nipple into his mouth meanwhile the clone grips and pinches her hard nipple.

Hinata moaned in pleasure at the feeling of her ass being stretched. Becoming more aroused when they both pinched and sucking her nipples. She smirked and made herself tighten around his cock, in turn tightening her ass. Grinning as she showed some teeth, starting to move her hips taking his cocks deeper into her. Running her nails down his arms letting out a long deep moan. Hinata tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, her hair getting in the way. She longed to feel him pull her hair and give her ass one hard smack. "Mmm it feels so good. Fuck me harder." She almost purred as she moved her ass both ways.

Both Menma's would make the same grunt at the same time as they felt Hinata moving herself back and fourth on their cocks. The clone would feel her lean up against his chest. The clone would turn his head beginning to trail his tongue from her cheek to her neck before lightly biting and sucking on her neck, hard enough to make a hickey. The real Menma would shiver in pleasure as his eyes start to widen. He was getting closer to cumming in her again, this time instead of cum full of seed it would be cum full of half of Kuramas existence. The clone being weaker than the real Menma he would cum faster than the real one. The clone came so hard he poofed away. The real Menma laughed as he turned her over on the throne and took the missionary position. "It seems you're ass was so amazing it killed the clone!" Chuckling as he was inches from cumming he preformed the hand signals for the 8 trigram. "8 Trigram Seal!" He would shout before placing his hand on her belly making a seal on her belly identical to Menma's and Naruto's belly. Once in place Kurama would growl as Menma cums deep into her welcoming pussy. Once she was full she would feel her eyes roll back into her head as the orange Kurama pulls her into his sealing space. The fox looks at her with a very evil look as he was behind bars. He growls at Hinata with his eyes wide with rage. "A...a.. HYUUGA?!" He obviously doesn't share the memories of his other half and doesn't know that he was put there by his other half. He looked at her and glares as he can feel the infant in her. "Hmmm no matter, you're pregnant. The seal weakens during labor so I'll break free in 9 months and I'll eat you.. But I won't be so nice to the child... They shall die slowly!"

Hinata had smirked when the clone had vanished. Almost chuckling when she heard his comment. She let out a moan as she was placed on her back. With him over her she almost shivered and groaned arching her back. She came with him with her eyes rolling back. Once in her mind standing in front of the gate she looked up at him with a frown. Hearing his words she scoffed, "Hate to break it to you fox, but you won't kill anyone and as for your so called threats I would shut up. You do not scare me and I am not amused. You better get use to here because you're going to be stuck here whether you like it or not." She ignored any more protests and felt herself look up at him panting. Hinata smirked some and licked his lip, "Such a cocky little fox." She ran her nails softly down his cheeks feeling his whiskers, "I like when you are such an animal."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Menma woke up next to her he had a headache. He's never let Kurama have that much time. The whole time Kurama was doing what he was doing Menma was making plans for the war. He had no idea Kurama had his own plans for the war. Waking up naked in bed he stood up groggy as he slid his pants on his waist. Looking over at Hinata seeing her breasts he had no idea she has half of Kyuubi inside of her. So when he glanced down at her abdomen that was partially exposed from the blanket he would tilt his head in confusion seeing a piece of the seal. Pushing it back he saw the 8 trigram seal on her belly and his eyes widen. "A seal?" He closes his eyes talking to Kurama finding out what happened. "Ugh she has that same Orange fox that fool Naruto had. Hinata my love..." He lays back down next to her rubbing her belly. "How is the baby?"

Hinata woke up feeling groggy and sore. She looked over seeing Menma look at her and rubbing her belly. She smiled at him, "Hello love, the baby is good." Her hand reached up and touched his face, "How is my sexy king?" Hinata's finger tips traced over his whiskers before trailing down to his chest. She noticed the look on his face and tilted her head at him slightly frowning, "Is something wrong?" She wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a feeling it had something to do with last night.

Menma would feel her warm hand against his cheek. Smiling as he looks into Hinata's eyes as she spoke. Hearing her as if he was ok Menma nods lightly before placing his hand over her hand. "No my love. There is no problem." He would state, sitting up and looks down at her seal, he traces the grooves of the seal and glances back at her, "So how does it feel to have all that power?" He had no clue her Nine Tails doesn't trust her. So he had no idea her answer would be one of denial.

Hinata smiled at him and shivered a little as he touched her stomach. "It feels amazing, but that fox is cocky. Trying to threaten me." She touched his arm and sat up. Stretching her arms above her head as she woke up more, her breasts bouncing when she threw them back down. It was a whole new feeling and she enjoyed all the chakra she had now.

Menma would tilt his head in confusion as she told him that the fox was making threats. He than grabs her hand and balls it into a fist. Placing his fist against her he closes his eyes linking them as Jinchuriki. Standing infront of the Orange fox he raises his head looking at Menma. He glares at Menma "Who are you?... You're the one who sealed me in the Hyuuga brat aren't you?" Menma smirks and shakes his head in denial. "No... You sealed yourself..." Right as Menma explained how the fox got there, Menma's black Kyuubi steps in from behind him and he sat down behind Menma. "These humans are our allies. They wish to accomplish the same goals we do. The Hyuuga has hatred just ask her about her clan and her little sister. One conversation with this Human and you won't mind her as a Jinchuriki."

Hinata had closed her eyes and found herself standing in front of her fox, Menma and his Kyuubi. When she heard him talk she saw her fox look at her and frown. She stood stall and looked up, "I killed my clan, it was quite amazing to hear their surprised gasps as I rammed a sword through their chests. Had to torture my sister first." She had grinned sadistically as she remembered that night. She turned her head to look at him, "I long to see Menma ruling over the scum of this world as king." Her grin was quite evil. She looked back at her fox, "Will you accept me as equal now?" It narrowed its eyes at her, "For now. I will be watching you closely Hyuuga." She placed her hands on her hips smirking. "Fine by me."

Menma looks up at the fox and smirks as he heard them make their peace. Menma would grin coming out of the trance and places his hand on her shoulder with a smirk, taking Hinata out of her trance. "Now. Lets get dressed and go some where you can let the fox out of his cage. Tailed Beasts hate bars. Now that you and him are on good terms he should just go back into you willingly to keep you alive." Standing up off the bed he tightens his pants. Sitting back on the bed he straps up his ninja shoes and slides his gloves on. Standing up, he threw on his cloak and buttons it down. He plans to help her take down the Village hidden in the clouds with their Kyuubi's as a test run. "Were going to the cloud. The Raikage wants me dead for killing Bee. He can take one Nine Tails. But I doubt he can take two, even if he does start beating us ill transport us out. I just know that once I piss that big ham off enough, he will gather a shinobi alliance." He places his hand on Obitos eye remembering that the Eye in Naruto's time saw what he predicted that Raikage is war born.

Hinata smiled at him and stood getting dressed. She needed a new look and decided she would get one later. Sliding on her shorts and fixing her top she put her shoes on. Once dressed she turned to look at him. "That sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to give him a try." She grinned and followed him out. Once they reached the boarder she looked around with her byakugan and smirked. So many people waiting for death. "Tell me what I need to do."

Menma transport them 7 miles away from the cloud so she can let her Kyuubi stretch his legs for the first time without a huge battle taking place. He heard her question him about letting him loose. Menma would smile sitting down with his legs crossed. He motions for her to as well. "Okay Hinata... In order to do this you must go back to where Kyuubi is and break the seal on the gate. Once that is done, turn the key on your belly to unlock the gate. Than Kurama should pop out like a summon. But since you like each other he won't run a muck until you want him to."

Hinata nodded and sat with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes. She stood in front of the gate and smiled, "Let's stretch your legs shall we?" Her kyuubi chuckled watching her release the seal and unlock the gate. Outside of her mind she opened her eyes and was suddenly standing on her Kyuubi's head. He hissed and stretched his legs, tails swaying. She grinned sadistically and looked down at Menma. "We're ready."

Menma would stand up looking at his love standing ontop of Kurama's head and he looks at her Orange Kurama and would cross his arms. "Ok Kurama, go back inside of her until we need you." When he returns, Menma would than transport him and Hinata right outside of the gate to the Village. Menma would look at the two guards standing out front. He holds his hand out as a black ball of chakra forms in his hand with a white ring rolling around it. "Great Spiraling Ring!" Menma would say throwing the ringed orb at the two men and as it passed right between them, the rings grab the two shinobi and pull them with the orb as it bursts through half the village before it pops and the chakra expands destroying the whole center of The Village Hidden in the clouds. Seeing the Raikage teleport into the middle of the crator Menma just made he would close his eyes activating Bijuu mode and reopening them with Sharingan. He looks at her with a smirk, "Im going to fight him. Summon Kurama and attack anyone who will attempt to interfere. This mission is interesting Hinata but remember I do everything for a reason. Don't kill anyone unless they interfere in my battle, if they don't move than they live. I'm not killing Raikage. Just pushing him to his breaking point!" With that quick briefing he would take off towards Raikage with so much speed even her Byakugon would have trouble following him. Reaching Raikage he would crash his forearm into the Raikages large forearm, "Do you hate me Raikage?! After I brought the Eight Tails to his knees before I absorbed him as 8 in my Nine Masked Beasts Jiutsu? Don't worry... Now's your chance for vengeance!" Menma would say keeping his eyes on Raikage tracking his every move.

Hinata had heard his orders and nodded her head. Once Menma had moved to attack she used her Byakugan as she summoned her kyuubi. As the other jounin and anbu ninja closed in she made sure they stayed back. Some trying to get in the way as she blocked them. The fox using his tails to swing them away. One had slipped past a tail and headed right for her. She frowned and reacted quickly spinning on one foot thrusting out her palm. Hitting the ninja in the chest causing him to cough up blood. She grinned and swung around again thrusting her foot into the air making the ninja fly backwards into the village. When she saw them stop she had the fox remain still keeping the other ninja back. Her eyes turned to look at Menma smirking. This was going to be a very glorious moment for them and she made sure everything went perfectly. She gave her kyuubi a pat on the head, "Not much longer now." It gave her an agreed hiss watching the ninja closely.

Menma would see Raikage jump back and start to charge his chakra more than lunge forward for a lariat. With the millisecond it took for him to react, Menma pulls his arms up to his face actually catching Raikages arm. 'Damn! So much Chakra!' He thinks to himself bringing out two chakra hands that reach out and grab the Raikages waist and lifts him up with them screaming as he flips him over and slams him down on his head. Menma winds his foot back and brings his foot around so hard it cuts through the ground kicking his face as his head was stuck in the ground sending the Raikage flying up in the air so hard that the force of the shock made everyone watching fly back. Menma would laugh as he would fly into the air chasing after the Raikage charging a Spiraling Beast Bomb and when he passes Raikage in mid air shoves it in his back sending him flying to the ground making a small crater where he hit the ground. Menma lands on the ground and laughs folding his arms. "Is that it for the Mighty Raikage? How embarrassing for you. You pathetic piece of trash!"

Hinata had been watching with a bit of delight as Menma had tossed the Raikage around. She started to grin sadistically as she notice some of the ninja moving to try and attack again. Reacting quickly she had her kyuubi turn and sling its tails hitting them making them fly backwards again, some of them yelling as they hit the ground. "Unless you wish to see the sunrise I would just stay where you are. I would hate to get your blood all over me." They finally stopped as some of them were more concerned with the Raikage's condition. Her eyes moved towards Menma and smirked as she slowly moved towards him, "He didn't put up much of a fight now did he? Such a waste, but quite enjoyable." Her head turned slightly to look at the ninja trying to decide what to do now, "What will we do now? Retreat?"

Menma would smile turning his head to see his beloved Hinata approach him. Hearing her congratulate his victory he would laugh with his arms still folded and his eyes closed he would reply with the same closed eyed smile, "Well I think we sho-..." Before he could finish the statement he heard the Raikage shout Lariat and Menma felt his electric arm slam into his throat and send him flying through a mountain and right out of Bijuu mode. Hinata would hear Kyuubi in her mind, "MENMA!" The orange Kurama would scream as he pumps out a four tailed beast mode to Hinata instantly much like Naruto did against Pain.

Hinata had slipped into her mind as the orange fox took control changing her. Her four tails swinging as she hissed. Her hands slammed into the ground causing them to come up at the Raikage. They wrapped around his body lifting him high into the air. With one quick movement she slammed him into the ground with such force he created a large crater. One hand became quite large as it slammed down onto his body. Hinata growled low as her hands withdrew watching him closely. She quickly jumped into the air and turned looking down at the Raikage. Building up quick chakra, her mouth opened for an attack. As the beam of light started to head towards him two jounin came in and took him away quickly before the attack hit him. The attack was so large it created a massive crater and the winds hit the other ninja around. She landed on her feet again watching, hissing low.

In order to keep him alive, the dark Kyuubi would cloak him in the seven tailed cloak where he begins to form the skeletal structure of the Fox. Once this happened the mountain he was inside of explodes and and a ray of blood red chakra is seen connecting the sky to the mountain that was just leveled from the Kyuubi chakra. By the time every one looked over at the Mountain, Menma had charged down landing right next to Hinata. The two Nine Tail Jinchuriki stand side by side making The Raikage nearly have a heart attack unaware there were two nine tails. Menma's head turns to Hinata growling as it seemed he said something to her seemingly telling her to follow his lead. The half human half fox would sit on his butt. All seven tails hover over his head as he gathers blue and red chakra forming it into a large purple orb. When it finishes he uses his tails chakra to condense the orb. Slowly leaning in, Menma's jaw cracks open as he swallows the orb creating a Tailed Beast Blast as his blood red body starts to blow up like a balloon.

Hinata followed him and gathered chakra with her tails. She opened her mouth and swallowed the orb. She swelled up as she aimed for the Raikage. Her mouth opened again as the threw a blast towards him. It was so quick he almost didn't have time to move. The mountain across from her was hit with the blast and blew up into pieces. She hissed watching him closely not moving now. Anticipating the next move, her tails swayed behind her.

Raikage would understand that this is a situation he can't handle. To fight two Nine Tailed Jinchuriki was madness. The Raikage would take off just as Hinata shot her tailed beast bomb at him and he just barely dodged it. Menma would fire his just infront of Raikage's flight pattern. Panicking as he sores into the path of the bomb, he charges up a lariat and spikes the beast bomb back at him making the two Jinchuriki jump into the air to avoid the blast. As the Raikage disappears Menma's fox continues to heal the throat the Raikage broke with his Lariat. The Kyuubi would activate Menma's right Sharingan and while in the cloak growling he teleports him and Hinata out of there. Re-materializing back the Cloaked Menma would release the cloak falling to his side grabbing his throat rubbing it as he gasps heavily.

Hinata returned to normal and fell forward against the ground. She gasped trying to catch her breath. She went to him and checked him. "Are you okay?" She got up on her knees to place her hands on his cheeks checking. She pressed her nose against his neck gently. Her eyes looked up at him and smiled softly. "I enjoyed watching you hurt him. If only I could have seen some blood." Hinata kissed his chin standing up. She checked her stomach and smiled. "Everything is quite fine there."

Author's notes: Ah I love this! It's going amazing and sadly the last section is where we have left off so far. Once I have enough I will post another chapter. I am so pleased with this work I really am. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
